


A Better Life.

by raccodactyl



Series: Good Thing [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: You and Arthur manage you save enough cash to find a way out of the outlaw life.-This just BARELY follows canon a l s o if you haven't read my previous work Save Me, you should do that.





	A Better Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Felt like I've neglected the series a bit as I've gotten a whole bunch of one-shot requests in the past little while. More to come of course as I just need Arthur to find a happy ending thank youuuuu
> 
> Also I'm bad at motivating myself to go back and edit so ah if you see anything wrong, point it out.

Things in the camp seemed to be getting a bit more tense. Dutch was getting a bit slopped and Hosea had to keep a closer eye on him. You and Arthur knew that if you wanted to get out in one piece, you’d need to get out soon. The two of you working tirelessly, picking up every odd job you came across in attempt to get enough money. It seemed you were barely at camp anymore, always doing something in town, hunting, or going into a heist with Dutch. It was taking a toll on you both but you knew this was what it was going to take to get enough cash to ride far, far away from all of this.

 

One you had $1000 that didn’t need to go anywhere else, whether it be on food, clothes, or ammo, you were going to high tail it out of there. You and Arthur split your savings, carrying a bit on you at all times, as did he, the rest stuffed in a small safe hidden with his belongings. You couldn’t hint to anyone that you’d be leaving because it would get around to Dutch. People had big mouths at this camp and the last thing you needed was for someone to rat and probably get you killed.

 

It was a calm night out in the country, you and Arthur sat around the small campfire. It was a little cliffside in New Hanover that you found, not far from Valentine. Horses ran wild and buffalo grazed. It was a nice retreat from the chaos you had found yourself accustomed to.

 

You were in the middle of yet another bounty job but both of you knew that things would get ugly if you went in barely awake. You took the night off, hoping to catch some shuteye and relax for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

You watched him as he counted what money you two had pooled. You were getting closer with each job you completed but it felt like there would never come a day in which you had enough. His eyes went wide for a brief moment before he furrowed his brow, “Now, what is this?”

 

“What is it, darlin’,” you said, worried something might have come up missing.

 

“Y/N, I-,” he stuttered, a look of disbelief on his face, “I think we’ve got enough.”

 

You shook your head, your eyes going wide, “Are you serious?”

 

He nodded his head, excitement coursing through him as his lips upturned to a big smile. “Look here,” he said as you got closer to him. “We’ve got three-hundred even back at camp. At now count this.”

 

He handed you the wad of cash and you went through it. You had close to $650 in your hands, although with how frantically you were counting, you could have missed a few bills.

 

“We’ve got this $80 bounty and we still have those watches we found on the last few sons of bitches.”

 

“Arthur…” you trailed off in disbelief, “Arthur!”

 

“Get over here,” he grinned, pulling you to straddle his lip for a deep kiss. “We’re getting out of here.”

 

You felt happy tears fill your eyes, one of them slipping down your cheek as you couldn’t help but give a massive smile. He held onto your face, brushing away the tears with his thumb before pulling you into him again.

 

“We’re really gonna do this,” you breathed, “It’s finally happening.”

 

“We’re gonna be living the high life.”

 

He brushed your hair back behind your ear and took his hands in yours. He studied your face as if it was the first time he saw it, taking in this moment for as long as he could.

 

You got off of him and put the money back in his satchel, wrapping it tightly in the cloth you used to conceal it. He pulled you to sit with him, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and letting you press your weight against him.

 

“I think I want to try something different tonight,” he whispered.

 

“What do you mean, honey?”

 

He shifted slightly, “I mean, uh, I think- I think I want to try receiving.”

 

You looked up at him, gently rubbing your fingers through his beard, “You do?”

 

He nodded, going a bit timid.

 

“We can do that,” smiled, returning to your previous spot, straddling his hips. “Have you tried it before?”

 

“No,” he shook his head, “Thought about it a long time ago, but never found the right person.”

 

“You’re sure you want to?”

 

“You _are_ my husband,” he stressed with a half-smile, “I trust you with my life.”

 

“Well, no time quite like now.”

 

He let out a little giggle before pulling you closer, kissing you sweetly before letting it grow deeper. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, exploring and rubbing against his own. One of his hands took a light hold of your hair, keeping your head close to his while the other snaked around your waist. You began to move your hips slightly, providing a bit of friction to get the two of you going.

 

You pulled away from him, still catching your breath, “How about we take this to the tent, hm?”

 

He nodded and you separated, moving quickly into the tent. You began to undress him slowly, really taking your time. Once his shirt was off, you moved to your own, going a bit more quickly. You pressed a kiss to his lips before traveling down his body. You sucked a mark below his collar bone, just out of sight if he had his shirt on. Your hands stroked his strong, hairy chest, taking in his body just like the first night you were together.

 

You parted to get yourselves undressed, returning when down to your undergarments. He sat facing you and you kneeled between his spread legs. You pushed him slightly, having him lay down. He rubbed his hands against your chest as you kissed him. You began to grind your hips into his slowly, feeling his half-hard cock pressed against you. A deep groan left his mouth as you continued to press yourself into him.

 

You broke from his lips, crawling down his body once again. You kissed below his naval, dragging your tongue just above his waistband. He propped himself up on his forearms, watching your actions with bright eyes and parted lips.

 

You began to tug his boxers down and he lifted his hips, letting you take them off fully. You took him in your hand, jerking him off slowly as you pressed tender kisses on the inside of his thighs. He was fully erect in your hand now and you licked up from base to tip. You went slow, feeling each vein of his cock under your tongue. Sweet, deep little moans left his lips, his eyes closing lightly as you tended to him. You bobbed your head up and down and he pressed his hand to the back of your head, encouraging you to take in as much of him as you could. You hummed around him, sending sweet vibrations through his body and further adding to the pleasure he was feeling.

 

You pulled off of him, returning to his lips briefly. “You still have that oil?”

 

He nodded, “In my bag.”

 

You reached over to find his satchel, digging through until you found the familiar little bottle. You pressed one more kiss to his lips before returning to your spot between his legs. You spread them further, propping him up with his knees bent and feet flat on the ground, exposing him to you.

 

You could feel him begin to tense up, he had never been in this vulnerable in a position and you could tell it was getting to him a bit. This was brand new.

 

“You’re sure,” you asked, rubbing his thighs and tummy gently in attempt to get him to ease up.

 

“I trust you,” he nodded, grabbing a pillow from behind him and pushing it under his head, laying down more comfortable now.

 

“This is going to feel a bit strange, maybe a bit painful,” you said as you lubed up your fingers, looking at him to make sure he was still okay.

 

He just nodded, biting his lip. You rubbed your hands up and down his body once again before scooting in closer to him. With the oil on your fingers, you began to push a finger into him slowly. You inched your way inside and you spotted him wincing.

 

“Talk to me, sweetie,” you said quietly, just wanting to make sure he was alright.

 

“It’s okay,” he nodded, taking in a deep breath.

 

“Don’t be a hero,” you replied, “You tell me if it hurts, okay?”

 

He nodded yet again, “It’s okay, just different. “

 

Once your finger was all the way inside of him, he took in another deep breath, “Can I move.”

 

“Go.”

 

You started to move just slightly, pumping your finger just an inch or two at a time. You switched angles, trying to find his prostate.

 

“I’m going to push in another finger now.”

He winced again as you started to enter your middle finger. You took his hand in yours, gripping onto him and feeling him squeeze you back. You moved your fingers in and out of him and soon you found it.

 

His body jolted slightly as you passed over his prostate, “What the hell was that?”

 

“Does it feel good,” you said as you stroked his palm.

 

“Very,” he sighed.

 

You began pushing over the same spot and felt him ease up below your touch. His eyes went shut again as you stroked his most sensitive spot. You scissored your fingers, stretching him wide enough to take a third finger. You pushed into him once again, making sure he was ready for you. The pain quickly turned into pleasure, faster than previously. Small groans left his mouth with the final few pumps you gave him.

 

“You think you’re ready,” you asked as you continued to please him.

 

“Do you think I’m ready?”

 

“I’m asking you, darlin’,” you smiled.

 

“I- I think so,” he said, suddenly going timid again.

 

“You’re doing so well,” you whispered, switching your position, now standing on your knees.

 

You went to grab the oil again before he grabbed your wrist, “Let me.”

 

He pushed the oil onto his hand and began to stroke you. Your cock was slathered in the lubricant and aching in his palm, you wanted this so bad.

 

You pushed him back down once again and settled yourself between his legs. You pressed into him slowly, kissing his face and trying to keep him relaxed. You felt his body tighten once again as you inched your way in.

 

“Stay calm, darlin’,” you whispered, “Ease up.”

 

He put his hands on your face and brought you in to kiss him. You continued to push in until you were fully pressed inside of him. You let out a gasp and he held you close. His head tilted back as his back arched, pressing his chest into yours. You took hold of his thigh, wrapping his legs around your waist as you let him adjust.

 

“You feel so good, doll,” you cooed into his ear.

 

He let out of a groan before gaining his confidence, “Move.”

 

You began to move your hips, slow and gentle for him to get used to the feeling. His nails dug into your back as you began to go over his most sensitive spot. One of his hands moved into your hair as he buried himself into your neck, his beard scratching your sensitive skin.

 

You tested the waters, pressing into him a bit faster now and he let out a deep moan. You kept your pace, thrusting in and out of him harder and faster as his heels dug into your back, keeping you close. He pulled your face to kiss him once again, his tongue exploring as he moaned into your mouth.

 

“You feel- feel so good,” he groaned.

 

You pulled away from his slightly, able to thrust into him harder. His bit his lip before letting his mouth hang open again. How you wished you could remember this image forever. He looked stunning as he fell apart under your touch, soft moans and groans continuing to leave his mouth.

 

You reached between you, grabbing his leaking cock and stroked him in time with your thrusts. He squeezed tightly around you and you could tell he was close. He grabbed onto you tight as you rolled your hips.

 

“You almost there, doll,” you panted.

 

He nodded, breathing heavy, “So close.”

 

You continued to stroke him and he clenched around you, his cum splattering on both your stomachs as you got what you needed to push you over the edge. Pleasure shot through your cock as you painted his walls with your spunk. He held you tight to him as you rode out your highs. You pressed your lips to his, taking him all in.

 

His grip loosened around you, his legs dropping back to the soft ground. You took a moment before pulling out, letting both of you catch your breath. You came out slowly and he let out a little whine.

 

You grabbed a loose cloth and began to wipe him down. You pressed the cloth against him as you began to drip out of him, it was a horribly erotic sight, but you felt so much closer to him. You cleaned off his belly, presses kisses to his sweat-covered skin. You gave yourself a once-over before helping him sit up. You took the spot behind him and let him lean back against you. His eyes were still closed, still breathing hard.

 

“You did so well,” you whispered, pressing kisses to the side and back of his head.

 

He let out a pleased groan, sliding his hand back to reach into your hair, “You felt so good.”

 

You brushed your hands up and down his chest before he caught his bearings once again. He tried to get up but he winced.

 

“I’m sorry it hurts, darlin’,” you said concerned, helping him up, “You might be a little soar for a while.”

 

“I’m not moving far,” he smirked.

 

You gave him an odd look before he tackled you to your back, pressing your arms above your head. You attempted to wrestle with him but of course, he won. You laughed at how even in his tired state, he could still physically overpower you. He made you feel safe.

 

He took a moment to look at your face in the dim light, looking straight into your eyes with a slight smile on his face.

 

A grin came over his face and he let out a little laugh, “We’re getting out, sweetheart. We’re getting out.”

 

You pressed your lips to his, “We’re doing it, we’re gonna have a life with horses and a house and just… you.”

 

You swooned at his statement. You had dreamt of this day for so long and you finally had the cash saved to do it. Leaving people behind would be hard but you knew you had to do it. You were sick of feeling scared and you were sick of sleeping in a tent. You wanted a place to call home, a place for you and Arthur to live peacefully, even if you could never fully escape this life.

 

“Let me show you something,” you said, having him crawl off of you.

 

You searched through your bag, finding a newspaper you had picked up in town last week while Arthur grabbed the bounty poster. You flicked through it until you found the ad you had circled.

 

**_The Loft_ **

_Just a few miles from Annesberg_

_Over 5 acres of land_

_$550_

 

Arthur looked at the advertisement, his eyes reading it over and over again. He shook his head in disbelief, “Y/N, we’ve gotta get this place.”

 

You felt yourself wanting to cry again out of the pure joy you felt at that moment, “It’s just perfect, isn’t it?”

 

He slung his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close. “Things are gonna work out for us.”

 

\--

 

You woke up to find him brewing coffee over the campfire. He had moved the blanket to cover your shoulders, making sure you were covered as the mornings got cool. You sat up and slipped your trousers on, greeted by a warm cup of coffee and an even warmer smile. He sat on a log and you sat in front of him between his legs, both of you enjoying the silence as the sun still shone orange over the cliffs of the country-side. You leaned your head on his knee, looking up at him to flash him a smile.

 

“Mornin’, doll,” he greeted, gently rubbing the side of your face.

 

He began to hum a little tune and you let your eyes fall closed. He continued to rub your face as you slowly finished your coffee. You loved moments like this and they couldn’t come often enough.

 

“You almost ready to head out,” you asked him.

 

“Soon,” he nodded. “I just want to be here with you right now.”

 

Your heart melted at the statement. Arthur had grown more confident, sharing his affections more often and not hesitating too much to talk about things with you. He wasn’t a man of many words when it came to speaking with others and you knew no one would believe you if he said he had grown to speak more than a few times a day. His voice was one of your favorite sounds in the world.

 

After a short while, the two of you got dressed and tore down the campsite. You rode hard to the location of the bounty, fairly quick job. The man was arrested for embezzlement and businessmen were almost always runners and not shooters. You were able to tackle him to the ground when Arthur caught him off guard, hogtying him and running him back into town.

 

After you dumped the crook into the sheriff’s office and collected the cash, you and Arthur began your trip up to Sugar Pine. You had a fairly long ride ahead of you.

 

“So if-”

 

“When,” he corrected.

 

“When,” you smiled, “When we get this place, how are we gonna sneak out?”

 

“I don’t know exactly,” he admitted. “What I’m more worried about is how I’m gonna tell John.”

 

You nodded. The two men were raised together and you’d both be lost if ties ended up getting cut. Arthur and John were practically brothers and you had grown close with the family as well.

 

You paused, taking in a breath, “What if he came with us?”

 

He looked over at you, “You mean that?”

 

“Look, the ranch has more than enough land and I know Abigail keeps an emergency fund. We’ve seen far worse, we can make it work.”

 

A smile came over his face, looking up at the sky, “I’ve been telling that boy to run for years.”

 

“And now you can make him,” you grinned back.

 

You and Arthur goofed off for the rest of the ride to the bank. Things finally felt like they were looking up which wasn’t a feeling either of you were used to. It was nice being out and just riding with him and you knew you’d soon be able to experience this far more.

 

You arrived at the bank and quickly dusted him off, making sure the both of you looked fairly tidy. He took the lead and met the teller.

 

“Sir, I saw this ad in the paper and was wondering if I could take up the offer,” he said as he handed over the paper.

 

You stood back a bit, hands folded behind your back as you tried to make it look like you weren't staring too hard.

 

The teller looked at the ad, reading over it fairly quickly, “Ah yes, I see,” he said to himself. “Right back this way.”

 

The teller came from behind the office to lead you into a more official office. A man with a fancy suit and pipe sat behind a large wooden desk.

 

“How can I help you, sirs?”

 

“Lookin’ to buy the place in your paper,” Arthur said, the teller handing the man the ad.

 

“Sure, and this is,” he asked, directing towards you.

 

“Business partner,” you nodded.

 

The man continued, looking at Arthur, “Now do you have to money to buy this place?”

 

Arthur dug into his satchel and unwrapped the cash, counting out $550 and handing it to the banker. The man’s glasses slid down his nose as he counted it out once again, looking over the bills a few times.

 

“Very well,” he said as he shuffled through his desk. “Here’s the paperwork.”

 

Arthur took the papers from him and began to flick through. It was just big, fancy words all pointing at you now being responsible for the house. The rest of the interaction went fairly quickly as Arthur just had to sign a few things to get the property in his name. It was relatively painless. The big man behind the desk handed Arthur the deed and sent you two on your merry way. It went just fine.

 

You and Arthur stepped out into a dark corner, somewhere more tucked away. You couldn’t hide just how happy you were, a light skip in your step and a wide grin on your face. He took a quick look around before giving you a look.

 

You pressed him to the wall of the building you hid behind and pressed your lips to his. This was what you had been dreaming of for such a long, long time and it was finally coming to fruition.

 

“We’re doing it,” he said with that lovely grin of his.

 

“I’m at a loss for words,” you shook your head.

 

“I’ve got enough. I love you,” he said before kissing you once again.

 

“That was cheesy but I’ll allow it,” you teased.

 

He swiped his thumb along your cheek before leading you back to the hitching post, “Let’s go and see this place, hm?”

 

“Let’s ride.”

 

You arrived at the marked location after a few short miles. It was different than you had expected, although looking at the location, it made a bit more sense. It was just north of O’Creagh’s Run, not far out from where you and Arthur had spent many hunting and fishing trips.

 

A tall building stood over some rocks, you had never seen a cabin that looked like this before. It different, but it suited the two of you. The top of the cabin was more of a deck, it made the place seem like a bit of a watchtower

 

You and Arthur hopped off your horses and approached the property. You stood back in awe, looking over what you guys had just bought with a deep sense of pride.

 

His hand wrapped around your waist, standing to your right, “Not much for cows, but we could sure raise a few goats up here.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

You stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the outside of the house, “Why don’t we go take a look then,” he asked.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

He took your hand in his as you walked through the door. The place was cozy and surprisingly well kept. You could already feel yourself bonding to your new home, the fantasies you had built only coming closer and closer to reality. This place was yours.

 

You headed to the upper level and onto the deck. The cabin looked over the beautiful nature of New Hanover, the view taking your breath away. You pressed your hands to the railing, taking in the sight before you as you felt Arthur wrap his arms around your torso, bringing his chin to rest on your shoulder.

 

“This is ours,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting against your neck, “Forever.”

 

“This place is more perfect than I could have imagined,” you said, gently shaking your head.

 

“Any place I’m alone with you, darlin’, is perfect to me. This view is just a bonus.”

 

\--

 

You and Arthur had ridden back to camp for the night. The sun was still setting when you arrived and you and Arthur knew that it was now or never to get John and Abigail in on your plan. It was going to take a lot of hard work to sneak out unscathed and you knew that all too well.

 

You said your casual greetings to your acquaintances and gave a friendly greeting to Dutch. You didn’t hold anything against him, you just knew that this life wasn’t the one that you wanted to live. It ages a man fast and he knew that; you just didn’t want to put your life on the line anymore.

 

You scribbled a little note to John on some paper Arthur had given you:

 

_Meet me in the woods after camp goes quiet._

_I’ll explain then._

 

You walked over to where he was standing on the outer perimeter of the campfire. You did your best to subtly hand over the note, giving him a slight nod before moving away, trying to keep as best cover as you could.

 

“Gonna grab a beer,” he said as he got up.

 

He walked over to Pearson’s wagon and grabbed a bottle before quickly looking over the note you gave him. He stuffed it back in his pocket before returning the circle. Javier continued to softly play his guitar as Hosea told stories of his younger days. John flashed you a quick, knowing look. You mouthed a “thank you” before returning your attention to the rest of the gang.

 

A half hour passed and the sun had gone down completely now, people were starting to head to bed, only Karen, Bill, and Javier left joking around the fire. Arthur sat up, doodling in his journal when you got up and got your boots back on.

 

“I’m gonna go wait for John,” you said as you finished tugging your boots on.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

 

“Someone will be suspicious if they see you two sneaking off at night,” you told him, “People don’t keep too many tabs me.”

 

He let out a sigh, “Guess you’re right.”

 

You placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head, ruffling his hair which made him flash you a playful glare. You secured your gun belt around your hips and walked past the treeline into where you and John had grown to spend a lot of time. People didn’t bug you out here and no one else apart from Jack and Arthur even knew about it. You and John always kept things discreet. You talked about heavy things a lot of the time, neither of you wanted to be bothered when it came to times like that. Arthur liked that the two of you had grown close. He spent his most formative years with John and seeing you two get on so well made his heart soar.

 

You made the little trek to your secret spot and waited for him patiently. You enjoyed the sounds of the quiet night, being mindful of your surroundings and letting your eyes adjust. John came stumbling through after not too long.

 

“Sorry I took so long,” he started, “Jack was having a hard time getting to sleep.”

 

“It’s no problem,” you assured him.

 

“Thank you,” he nodded. He took a seat on a fallen tree, lighting a smoke. “Now how can I help you.”

 

You took a moment, getting your words together before laying it out flat, “Arthur and I are leaving.”

 

“Holy shit,” he said a tad too loud. You quickly shushed him before he continued, “What do you mean, where are you going?”

 

“We bought a place up near Annesberg,” you replied, a slight smile coming to your face as you thought about it. “Gonna start a little farm up there. Nothin’ too big.”

 

He took a second, nodding and taking in the information he just heard, “Well, I’m happy for you two.”

 

“It doesn’t end there.”

 

“Well don’t let me stop you.”

 

“John, Arthur and I talked it over and, you don’t have to of course, but,” you took in another breath, trying to phrase this as best as possible. “We want you and your family to come with us.”

 

“Y/N. I couldn’t do that-”

 

“Just wait. Arthur and I have a good amount of cash left over. Between that and maybe a bank loan, we can help get you started and build another house on the land. We’ll figure out the fine details when we get there but I just need you to take a moment and think about it.”

 

“I’d still have to get Abigail on board,” he said.

 

“You know for a fact she’s been dying to get out. John, I know you’re thinking this is all a bit questionable but we’ve got a lot of space. Do you want Jack growing up around all this gunfire?”

 

He looked for something to say but you could tell he couldn’t find the words. Seconds felt like full hours as you watched the expression on his face change to something you could barely read.

 

“Okay,” he said after a good while. “We’ll come.”

 

“You mean that, Marston?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You’re right. Always are.”

 

“‘Bout time you learned that,” you chuckled, him laughing along with you.

 

“You get back now,” he said as he finished his cigarette. “I’ll wait for a few minutes. You get Arthur up to date.”

 

“Yes, sir,” you smiled. “Get to bed soon, we’re sneaking out tomorrow night.”

 

“Tomorrow night?”

 

“No time like now,” you said as you walked away.

 

You arrived back to your tent, Arthur still writing and drawing away with the low light of the lantern. He put his journal down as you approached him. You took off your belt and kicked off your boots before taking your spot next to him.

 

“How’d it go,” he asked in a quiet voice.

 

“They’re comin’,” you grinned.

 

A wide smile came overtook his face, “God damn.”

 

“Gettin’ closer and closer to the good parts, Mr. Morgan,” you said, leaning into him.

 

He put his journal down and brought the blanket up. Arthur put his arm down, letting you use it as a pillow as he lay on his side. You faced him, folding your arms between you two as your legs rubbed against each other. He made sure you were both covered before pressing a kiss to your forehead, letting it go on for a little longer than normal.

 

Your eyes fell shut as the heat of your bodies mixed. He whispered some sweet little nothings into your ear as you let yourself drift off although you knew your dreams couldn’t compare to just how great reality was for you at this very moment. 


End file.
